


No regrets

by Pickl3lily



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months after the events in the last guardian, Artemis ponders his actions of forcing his soul into this clone body.</p><p>Originally posted on and moved from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

Rain wasn't uncommon in Ireland so the droplets spitting from the sky made Artemis feel oddly comforted by the damp smell in the air. It had been nine months since his soul had been placed into his new body. It had taken a lot of effort and pain as it was, he imagined, like Dwayne Johnson trying to squeeze through a cat flap. He had started to give up, wanting to end the pain to stop. He began to let himself drift away, before he heard her. The pain and longing in her voice pushed him on, thankful he wasn't able to be heard as he knew that Holly wouldn't want him to continue if she could hear the screams he made.

He had done it. Despite everything, the pain, the discomfort, the anxiety of how he would fit in, everything. All for her. But it had taken so much effort he'd had to leave some parts behind, including the memories of who this girl was and why she was so important. The stories of who he was astounded him, initially disgusted by how he had met her, proud of who he had become, and guilty at having lied to her and caused her pain.

But even now, memory in tact, still adjusting to this new body and sad that he no longer had a part of Holly, he knew that he didn't regret it. Gazing out on the horizon he was so still and quiet yet so apart from the rest of the world, so at peace. He smiled as he felt Holly's fingers slipped between his own as she joined him on the hillside. He turned to her and saw her looking back up at him, sad smile plastered across her face. Wind blew a strand of hair across her face which he used his free hand to brush away, and he knew then why he didn't regret it. Holly was safe and for that, he would die a thousand times. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to.


End file.
